the things we learn
by fanfic fan3
Summary: A new danger threatens the world and Sakura is the only one with the magic to stop it. But first she has to learn how to use magic. How does Syaoron feel about his new compation. S+S E+T
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: If I was CLAMP and owned CCS I would be to worked up in making Nelvana pay for what they did to CCS to be able to write this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*ON A BOAT~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Of all the stupid things that man has ever had me do, this has got to be at the list." A 16 year old boy grumbled. His messy chestnut hair blew in the wind, as his intense amber eyes stared at the waves crashing against the side of the boat. He was on a boat going to a remote island, that he had never heard of, off the coast of Japan. "That man knows that I hate doing this but does he listen...... no. Why would he, he doesn't have to be the one responsible for ruining innocent peoples lives."  
  
Syaoran rambled on for a while more under his breath. Soon he realized that some people staring at him. This just made his frown deepen.  
  
As he got off the fairy boat that took him to the island he started to look around. It was a nice place but an obvious tourist trap. He didn't know much of why he was here. Just a last name, a message, and that he had to take someone back with him.  
  
Not knowing where to start he went into the tourist station and thought he would ask a tour guide. They were the ones who knew the most about the island right? If nothing more they could give him a phone book to look up the address.  
  
He walked into a little building and went to the front desk.  
  
"How may I help you today sir?" An old man asked politely.  
  
"I am looking for a man named Mr Kinomoto. Can you help me?" Syaoran asked no bothering to be polite. Right now he felt like a little lap dog.  
  
"I am afraid I can't help you with that but I do know someone who can if you will hold on for a second." The man said as he turned and went into a back room.  
  
In a few seconds a 16 year old girl walked out.  
  
"My name is Sakura. How may I help you?" She asked smiling.  
  
There was something about this girl. Something different then in all the other girls he had ever seen. For one thing she didn't see him and automatically start flirting with him.  
  
She had a great body that was perfectly in proportion. She looked to be athletic too. Her aburn hair was strait and hung to her mid back.  
  
It was her eyes though, that really made her stick out. They were a bright emerald color and seemed to hold knowledge beyond what he was used to seeing, and he liked that. He had decided long ago that knowledge was a good thing for a girl to have. That in itself would make her unique, and the kind of girl he would want to be with. You didn't have to baby her, or make her feel like the world was always a safe place, because she knew it wasn't.  
  
But beyond the outer look of knowledge and happiness, her eyes held an inner core. That core seemed to be built upon sorrow. If you weren't looking for it, it would be easy to miss. Syaoran however was trained to be able to see those kind of things. This made him wonder what had happened to the poor girl to make her feel so much pain. He could tell with just one look that it had to be something awful.  
  
Syaoran couldn't help but stare at her for a second she was unbelievably beautiful. "I... Um... I am looking for a Mr Kinomoto." He managed to stamper out.  
  
At this, the look of her face fell a little. "Why do you need him?" She asked.  
  
Syaoran was surprised by this and his face went into a cold expression too. "I have business with him. Can you help me or not?"  
  
He knew by the look on her face that he had been too cold with her but it didn't realy matter. After this trip he would never see her again. She was not the one he had come for.  
  
"Follow me." Was all Sakura could manage to get out. She didn't like being mean to people but this person was looking for her father and she wanted to know why.  
  
In the past any time someone strange came to the island looking for her father on business it had not been good. It had always in one way or another hurt her and her family. She hoped that this time was different but she had a sickening feeling that it wasn't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*AT SAKURA'S HOUSE~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They walked up to a large mansion and stoped at the front gate.  
  
Sakura rang the buzzer and a voice called out. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Sakura I have someone with me that has business with Mr Kinomoto." Please get the message Touya. Please say Dad's not home.  
  
After a couple of seconds Touya's response came. "Just a moment. Let me get the gate"  
  
Sakura felt like she was going to cry as she led Syaoran inside to her father's study. (They did introductions during the walk to her house)  
  
"Mr Kinomoto," Sakura started. "My I present Mr Syaoron Li." She held out her hand in introduction.  
  
"Thank you Sakura now may I ask you to please wait outside the study I will need to speak to you when I am done here." And with that Sakura left.  
  
"So Li. Please sit down." When Syaoran had done that Mr Kinomoto continued. "Tell me what can I do for you."  
  
Syaoron put on a face that showed nothing. He had been taught how to make this kind of a face. A face that showed to expression. "I come with a message. 'The flower has bloomed.'" He quoted. "I am to take your son with me when I go to the main land tomorrow."  
  
Mr Kinomoto smiled which threw Syaoron off guard. "I think you have a few things wixed up. My son has already gone and come back. He functions fine in the normal world and his code was 'The chick has hatched'. You are here for my daughter. I will try my best to get her to go but I can only do so much. The rest will be up to you. I can assure you that she will not go easily and you will have a very hard time getting her to go with magic. She is already stronger that I and her brother conbined and she has had no training."  
  
This had really thrown Syaoran for a loop. A girl. The last girl to be brought to the institute was Tomoyo and that was 5 years ago. He was going to have trouble with this one. When bringing a boy back you could just beat him senceless until he finally gave in. But if you do that to a girl she will hold it against you for the rest of your life. Not to mention all the people that would think you are a monster for doing so. No, with a girl you had to use your brain. Maybe that is why Ocuri had chose to send Syaoran. No one else would have been able to handle this kind of a situation.  
  
"Well than you had better tell her that she will be leaving tomorrow at noon. Should I stay to make sure she understand that she must come with me?"  
  
"I think that would be best." Mr Kinomoto turned to a speaker phone on his desk and pressed a button while he spoke into the phone. "You can come in now." Was all he said.  
  
Syaoran turned to see the door open slightly. When he saw who was at the door his stomach lept into his throat.  
  
"Yes father? You wanted to see me?" Sakura asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok I know it was a really weird chapter and you all probably understand nothing right now but don't worry. I will getthe second chapter up real soon and that will explain everything. This is just setting up everything with weird details that seem unimportant now but if you pay attention to them you will find their connection later on in the story. Thanks for reading please review 


	2. going home?

Hey there. Thank you for reading my story. I am sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. My computer got a virus and I couldn't use it for about a week and a half. Anyways thank you for reading please R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: If I was CLAMP and owned CCS I would be to worked up in making Nelvana pay for what they did to CCS to be able to write this story.  
  
~*~*~Sakura's Father's office~*~*~  
  
"So basically, what you are saying is that you want me to go back to the mainland with you, to some town called Tomeda, seperating me from my family, so that I can learn how to use magic, the one thing is this world that I truly despise?" Sakura was starting to get upset. Her emerald eyes ablaze. 'Who does this guy think he is to jsut coem in here and tell me to pack up my things and leave?'  
  
"You would do more than just learn how to use magic you would learn how survive in the real world with your magic. When you have only a little bit of magic you can survive fine in the real world, but with the amount of magic that you have it will be hard. Magic requires energy and you will not always have enough energy when the time comes for you to use magic. We will teach indurance to be able to use your magic whenever need be." Syaoran was trying his best to explain this to the poor girl. It wasn't something he was good at explaining.  
  
"I don't really understand. And who does this training? Are you one of the people that would teach me?"  
  
"I am the top student at the institute. I don't teach. Students don't usually teach unless they have gotten to a point where they are better than the instructor or could help a certain student out more than an instructor would be able to."  
  
"I wont go." Sakura had a look of determination on her face. "I hate magic and wont go. I don't want to have anything to do with it."  
  
"I am sorry but you have no choice. I must take you back with me. Ocuri, the head instructor, has made it clear that you have to return with me. He says that you are too important not to come."  
  
"And what makes me so important?" Sakura's glare was getting dangerous.  
  
"Ocuri wouldn't tell me what made you so important but he made it perfectly clear that you had to come with me or else the consequences would be unbearable."  
  
At this her face fell. She was scared to ask because she knew that she would feel guilty if she didn't go but she had to know. "What consequences?"  
  
"Forget it. That's not important." Syaoran didn't really want to tell her that if she didn't come with him it could very easily be the end of the world. She was the only one that would be able to stop that but knowing that the fate of the world rested on your sholders was not a good thing. It was driving him insane just knowing that the world would end if he didn't get this girl to come with him. She would crack under the pressure if she knew that one wrong move on her part could do the same.  
  
"It's important to me. I want to know what will happen when I don't go with you."  
  
"If you don't come.... If you don't come Ocuri says that my family will be killed." Syaoran knew he had struck home when he said that. It was partly true. But if she didn't come it would be more than just HIS family that would die. Everyone would.  
  
Sakura's face fell. She had lost her mother and knew the kind of pain that came with the death of a loved one. With her eyes on her shoes she finally managed to speak past the lump in her throat. "Ok. You win. I'll go. I can't put someone else through that kind of pain. I'll go." Tears started to stream down her face. How could this Ocuri person be so heartless as to kill a person's family if thy can't manage to do something?  
  
"I will be back for you tomorrow then." Syaoran stood up and started for the door. When he got there he stoped and looked back at Sakura. She was still sitting on the couch next to the chair he had sat in. Her eyes were looking at her feet and she didn't seem to notice when he walked back to her.  
  
Then Syaoran did something that even he couldn't explain why he did it. He knelt in front of her and lifted her chin. Emerald met amber. He saw now the core of the sorrow in her eyes. He saw the reason that him saying he would lose his family if she didn't come ment so much. She had lost someone close to her. He could have gotten lost in her eyes but pulled back just before it happened. Finally while still holding her chin he spoke. "Thank you. For coming with me. I know you don't want to. So thank you for going against your own will. It will be ok. I promise. You will be fine."  
  
Sakura was lost in his eyes until he said that. At those words and the sincerness in his voice she crumbled. She threw her arms around his neck and cried on his sholder. She felt as though she were in a daze and she felt him sit on the couch next to her and just hold her. She felt safe and warn in his arms and just cried herself to sleep.  
  
When Syaoran realized she had fallen asleep he picked her up and had a servent show him to her room. He carried her up there and placed her on her bed. On his way out he told a maid to get her things packed and everything she needed to know about when and where to meet him the next day. With all that done he left.  
  
~*~*~On the boat back to the mainland~*~*~  
  
"So tell me" Syaoran started to try to make conversation. "Why is it that you hate magic so much? I mean a girl doesn't just wake up one day and start hating magic."  
  
Sakura got a pained look in her eyes and she looked away from his face. "Did you know my brother when he went to the school?"  
  
"First of all, it is an institute, not a school. We go to a separate school during the day. The institute is more of a place that we live and get more training. Second of all, why are you changing the subject?"  
  
"It's just a question. Did you know him?" Sakura still didn't look up she was watching the waves.  
  
"Ya. We knew eachother. We didn't really get along though."  
  
"Why not what did he do? What made you not like him?"  
  
"Actually we liked eachother fine we just didn't have very much in common. We both play soccer but besides that and the fact we both have magic we didn't have much in common. I will always be in his debt though. He is dating my cousin Meiling and that gets her off my back a lot of the time."  
  
"So Meiling is your cousin hu? Well I have heard a lot of good things about her." Sakura stated.  
  
"You must not have heard very much about her then." Syaoran stated. He was surprised to see her laugh at this. She had an angelic giggle but when she looked at him and saw he was serious she stopped.  
  
"I don't like magic because first of all, it took my brother away from me for 2 years. He just recently came back into my world only so that I could be taken away from him again."  
  
She paused there thinking of the best way to phrase the next part. "What you don't know is that I have had magic all my life. I used to use it all the time on a regular basis. 6 years ago my mother was killed by magic. She was in a mission and was killed by magic." She paused there pushing back the tears that were creeping up.  
  
Syaoran took this pause as a chance to ask a question. "What mission was she on?"  
  
"They wont tell me. I have tried for years to find out what the mission was and if she was successful but no one will tell me. For years I shunned magic. I said I didn't want anything to do with it. Then, 3 years ago someone came to the island and took Touya away to the institute. For a year I became depressed and suicidal. Then, I realized that I'm chicken- shit and would never be brave enough to kill myself on my own. So almost a year after Touya was taken away I started to use magic again. I used everything I could think of. Everything from spells to kill a person, to spells that give you courage. But I discovered something that no one could tell you unless the have tried. You can't use magic to kill yourself. Magic has a mind of it's own. It's almost like a parasite living off of you. Your magic needs you in order to exist, and allowing you to kill yourself requires killing itself. But magic doesn't want to die. (Does that make any sence to any of you?) When Touya came back I stopped trying altogether. He made life happier for me. Now after a year of being stable, I'm being pushed back into the world of magic. Needless to say I don't want to go."  
  
Syaoran felt a pang of guilt wash over him. This poor girl went through so much and now he was here to make her go through even more.  
  
"You're the first person that I have told that to please...... Don't tell anyone."  
  
"You have my word." Syaoran stated.  
  
~*~*~At the institute~*~*~  
  
"Well I can't stay and introduce you to everyone because Ocuri wants me to check-in." Syaoran stated. "This is Tomoyo, She will show you around and introduce everyone. I'll see you later." Syaoran walked off without another word. The rest of the time on the way here he had been very quiet. Sakura thought she must have said to much.  
  
"Hi, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. Nice to meet you." A girl about her age stated. She had long dark wavy hair and amethyst eyes.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto. Same here."  
  
"Well come on let me show you around." And with that they started off. When they came to a group of people Tomoyo stated, "Ok guys introduce yourselves."  
  
"I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa"  
  
"Naoko Yanagisawa nice to meet you."  
  
"Chiharu Mihara pleasure."  
  
"Yamasaki Takashi. Did you know..." But he was interrupted when the girl named Chiharu smacked him on the back of the head.  
  
"I'm Rika Sasaki" another girl said stopping their fight.  
  
"Yukito Tsukiro"  
  
"Just call me Jinsu, don't bother with the last name, no one can prenounce it anyways."  
  
"Meiling Rea and don't you forget it." This one had a smile on her face too.  
  
"I'm Sakura Kinomoto it's nice to meet you all." Sakura said with a genuine smile.  
  
"Kinomoto hu? So, how's big brother?" Came a voice from a dark corner. A girl stepped out of the shadows. She had long blond hair and an evil smirk on her face.  
  
"Y... You knew my brother.?" Sakura asked a little surprised that someone asked about him.  
  
"Mira's the name. Mira Naickio. Touya and I were... Well you might say we were close."  
  
Meiling started to laugh really loud. She was laughing so hard that she fell off of the chair she was sitting on and started to role around on the floor. Sakura walked over and helped her back into her chair. And Meiling thanked her while getting death glares from Mira. "If getting rejected by a boy counts as being close than Mira you are closer with more guys than I will ever be 'close' with." Meiling managed to say through giggles.  
  
Mira was really upset be this and just stomped off saying something about a fucking slut.  
  
"Oh Sakura just so you know," Tomoyo said as a thought accrued to her. "We don't bother with all the last name things. You'll see soon enough that you get real close to the other people here."  
  
"Oh, ok, that works."  
  
"Come on Sakura I have to show you around some more." Tomoyo said. "Meiling is going to come with us cuz she knows where your room is."  
  
"Ok that's fine."  
  
The mansion was huge and had elaborate pictures hanging everywhere. As they walked they continued to talk. "You didn't meet everyone back there. Some people are training. And just a word of advice. Be careful about the boys. None of those guys back there are single. Some of the girls get insanely jealous when you flirt with their boy friend." Tomoyo said off handed.  
  
"Thanks for the words of advice but I doubt I'll be finding anyone here. I really hate magic and don't want to be here in the first place." Sakura stated.  
  
"Did your parents make you come?" Meiling asked.  
  
"No, I made Syaoran tell me what would happen if I didn't come here."  
  
"And what is it that would have happened?" Meiling asked and Sakura caught the glance that she gave Tomoyo.  
  
"Syaoran said that they would kill his family if he couldn't get me to come." Sakura didn't know what to do because at her words, both girls hit the floor. At first she thought they were in shock over how cruel some people could be. Then, she realized that they were laughing. "What's so funny?" She asked starting to get irritated.  
  
"Of all the funny things I have ever heard, that scores a 10 on my list." Tomoyo managed to get out between giggles.  
  
"What do you mean?" An extremely dense Sakura asked.  
  
"Ocuri, the man that runs this place and takes us all in, he wouldn't hurt a fly. He would never threaten to kill some ones family if they were unsuccessful." Meiling explained.  
  
"Do you mean that he lied to me?" Sakura was now furious. She was involved back in the world of magic for no reasone what so ever.  
  
Both girls saw the fire in her eyes and tried to make it up. But none of their words seemed to help.  
  
"Lets just get on with this tour. The sooner I get on with life here the sooner I can leave." Sakura said, she was still fuming but decided not to take it out on these girls, it wasn't their fault she was lied to by that no good Syaoran.  
  
"Well, I don't know how much you know about the school here, so I will start at the beginning. We train for people to be able to use their magic in the real world and not have people know about it. So, while you are here you will maintain a normal life. Or at least as far as the people outside of this building are concerned. You will be going to school with us and you are free to join any clubs of sports that you want to. There is training every night from 8 to 9 o'clock. Now then do you know what your release is?" Tomoyo stated  
  
"Release?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Magic requires a lot of energy to maintain. The average person with magic has about 3 times as much energy as a person without the gift. The more powerful you are the more energy you build up." Meiling stopped and looked at Sakura to make sure she was understanding. When she nodded Meiling continued. "Every person born with the gift has a natural release. It is something that they do when they have to much energy. This activity is something that they are almost always better at than regular people because while we do this activity magic is released. The magic isn't harmful in anyway it just gets released into the open and makes us better at what we are doing at the time. It is possible to have more than one, like Tomoyo. She sews and records things on her camera when she gets to much energy she sings. My release is fighting. Do you know yours?"  
  
"Well, ummmmmm... I'm a cheerleader."  
  
"Then that is probably your release." Meiling stopped outside of a room. "Now the last thing you need to know about is the tests. Because nobody, know when bad people will attack them we have tests. Your release will get rid of energy that you need to use your magic. We don't want you to get attacked right after you have finished with your release and not know how to defend yourself. So at random times Ocuri will give you a test. It can come at anytime, so be careful."  
  
"The man has a talent for sending you a test when it is really unwelcome. We all have a good laugh about it the next day when you tell the others, but it is really annoying." Tomoyo had an upset look on her face but Sakura couldn't help herself.  
  
"So what is the worst time he has given you guys a test?"  
  
"Well, the first ones aren't that bad they usually come while you are in your room and alone. When you start to get better with your magic then will start to come during school or at 3 o'clock in the morning. When you are here for a while the tests will start to come when you are in the shower or in Tomoyo's case when you are trying to get it on with your boy friend." When Meiling said this Sakura couldn't help but laugh. Tomoyo would have normally been upset about this but Sakura was finally starting to loosen up and she had forgotten what Syaoron had done to her.  
  
"Well atleast he has yet to send one while I am in the shower." Tomoyo retorted making Meiling turn bright red.  
  
"I swear he watches us while and does that for his own enjoyment. He has to have some way to see us or else he wouldn't know when to send a test. He could probably start his own porno service from all that goes on around here."  
  
"Well this is your room." Tomoyo stated. "Your stuff is inside. We can stay if you want."  
  
"No I think I had better unpack. But when is dinner?" Sakura asked trying not to be rude to these girls, they seemed like so much fun.  
  
"You eat whenever you feel like it. We usually go down there in between 6 and 7 if you want we can stop by here before we go." Meiling said.  
  
"No you don't have to do that I will see you down there and if not then, I will see you at training. Thank you for the tour."  
  
"No problem we will see you later. Oh and if you need anything our rooms are at the end of the hall just knock. Bye."  
  
"Yeah bye."  
  
With that both girls left Sakura to go into her room. When she entered she was in ah. Her room was huge. It had a desk and two dressers. There where three steps leading up to a king sized water bed with pink sheets and a pink canopy with drapes hanging off of it. She opened her closet to see that it was a walk-in. It was filled with cloths that were in her size, and had a full lenght mirror on the inside of one of the doors. When she went to her bathroom she had to remind herself to breath. It had a bathtub that could fit about 20 people comfortably in it. It had a shower and a 2 sinks. When she went back into her room she saw a pair of double doors with sheer pink curtains hanging. When she stepped outside. She saw the most wonderous sight. It was a balcony that looked over a garden. After the garden was hedge labyrinth that was immense. She knew that she would have to memorize the layout of that maze because she had a feeling she would have at lease one of her tests in there. She realized that her balcony faced west so she would have and extraordinary view of the sun setting. As she steped back inside she took another look around. "So" she said out loud. "I guess for now I'm home."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry I know it was kindof boaring but now I am done setting up the plot and can get to the good parts. Thank you very much for reading you have no idea how much it means to me. Please R&R. If you want to email me with ideas or suggestions at McGroovy1@hotmail.com feel free to do so. I will get back to you I just ask that you make your Subject: card captors. I get a lot of junk mail and this way I will know what to read. 


End file.
